


【授翻】我会陪在你身边（当你泣不成声的时候）

by Constanz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constanz/pseuds/Constanz
Summary: 他醒来后注意到的第一件事就是托尼的无名指上戴了一枚戒指。托尼的无名指上戴了他妈的一枚戒指。哦，史蒂夫麻木地想。我错过了机会。又一次。怀着这个念头，他崩溃大哭起来。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	【授翻】我会陪在你身边（当你泣不成声的时候）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll be by your side (when you cry, cry, cry).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953847) by [frostfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> 这是我的队长-钢铁侠宾果卡上给“结婚戒指”的提示内容。  
> 标题来自酷玩乐队的Cry, Cry, Cry  
>   
> 译者的话：
> 
> 答应给音音做的翻译。暨糖总生贺（赶在加州时间午夜十二点前发出来啦）。  
> 本篇原名 I'll be by your side (when you cry, cry, cry)。其实括号里特别想翻译成“当你呜呜呜的时候”，哈哈~  
> 一篇非常沙雕的小甜饼，非常蠢萌！原文是清水无差，但我个人感觉可能有那么一丢丢铁盾？见仁见智，如果实在介意可以不看。另外替作者加一个她应该是默认的前提就是复联1的时候铁是单身。
> 
> 其他地址：  
> LOFTER: http://itsworthy.lofter.com/post/309dee75_1c8b0ceb8  
> 红区：搜索中文标题可得

他醒来后注意到的第一件事就是托尼的无名指上戴了一枚戒指。

  
托尼的无名指上戴了他妈的一枚戒指。

  
哦，史蒂夫麻木地想。我错过了机会。又一次。

  
怀着这个念头，他崩溃大哭起来。

  
他听见有人说话，远处和近旁都有。不知怎么地，他的大脑无法分辨谁是谁。他也无法弄清楚谁在这个房间里，因为他的脑子一团浆糊，他的视野一片模糊，而他的心在一点点碎掉，上帝，他是个白痴，真他妈的，操蛋的白痴——

  
“——这见鬼的是——”

  
“——应该知道——”

  
——操，他在等待太久这件事情上真是世界领先的权威专家因为他从来没能告诉托尼那件他一直想说的事情——

  
“——让他开始放声大哭——”

  
“——可能是——”

  
——他本该在那时候就说的，就在托尼从虫洞掉下来，睁开他那双美丽的棕色眼睛，让史蒂夫怦然心动的时候——

  
“——是个大剂量——”

“——充分地——”

  
——操，他本该说出来的，而现在托尼离开了，再一次徒留他一人远远地憔悴着因为他是如此可悲以及——

  
“——不是可悲。我在这里。没人要带我走——”

  
史蒂夫挣开了握住他手的那只手掌，擦去眼中的泪水。他身边传来一阵窸窣的声音，之后一把纸巾被推到了他的鼻子底下。那只布满老茧的手重又滑进史蒂夫的手掌下，用拇指轻轻抚了抚他的手背。

  
不管这是谁，他们都很好。非常好。不过还是很可惜那偏偏不是托尼。

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫低声道。

  
“做噩梦了？”一个温柔的声音从他的右边传来。这声音现在更大也更清晰了，哦。

  
史蒂夫的心脏跳漏了一拍。是他。

  
他可以在任何地方听出那个声音。即使他身处黑暗或者目不能视，即使他在地球的另一头或者甚至在他妈的太空里，只要一个音节他就可以辨认出那个声音。

  
但是他已经有了别人。托尼有了别人。他有了别的可以听见他，只靠声音就能认出他的人。

  
并且那个人不是史蒂夫。

  
“没有。我只是——”

  
他感觉到又有一滴眼泪从他脸颊上滚落，接着又是一滴，再一滴，然后——

  
有人扳开他紧握的拳头抽出被捏扁的纸巾，替他擦了擦眼睑。

  
“嘿，”托尼的声音带着抚慰，“没事的。你没事了。要我给你说一下最新情况吗？”

  
史蒂夫情不自禁地点了点头，终于转向了右边，是他了，他本人。

  
托尼看起来很憔悴，眼袋很重，头发蓬乱。他真的需要睡一觉。他的伴侣应当让他去睡觉。如果史蒂夫是他的伴侣，他一看到他就会让他去上床睡觉。

  
尽管他看起来明显疲惫不堪，他仍然是史蒂夫见过的最好看的人。史蒂夫感到心中一阵刺痛。

  
因为托尼是如此地好看，遥不可及，并且不属于他。他不属于他，他属于别人，并且——

  
“——在复仇者大厦的医务室里，”托尼继续道，打断了史蒂夫的思绪，“昨天你在与九头蛇的战斗中受伤了，以防你问起，我们已经把他们打得落花流水了。所以是的，你受伤了。中了枪。好多处。天啊，我真他妈吓死了。看在操他妈的份上，别再为我挡子弹了。我有一套战甲而你——”

  
“你被麻醉了，这样医生就可以把子弹取出来，”山姆插了进来，哇哦，他什么时候来的？

  
也许山姆是那个和托尼结婚的人但他不可能会这么做的，对吗？他不能——

  
“就像他所说，”托尼说，“不管怎样，现在是2020年4月16日，星期三，下午3点49分。所以，不，你没有再昏迷七十年——”

  
史蒂夫把手从托尼的手中抽出，握住了他的手腕。他的脉搏在史蒂夫的拇指下停跳了一拍。

  
“托尼？”

  
“嗯？”

  
史蒂夫咽下一声啜泣：“你不会——你不会离开我的，对不对？”

  
托尼摇曳的笑容完全消失了，上帝，都是因为他。这全是史蒂夫的错。他让托尼感到难过了而且——

  
“——好啦。别哭。我在这儿呢。我不会离开的，除非你——”

  
“我不想让你离开，”史蒂夫快速地打断他，“但我知道你不得不走。”

  
托尼皱起了眉头：“如果你说的是工作，我可以——”

  
“但是你的……怎么办？你的——”

  
“我的什么？”

  
“你的——”

  
操，他甚至都说不出口。光是想想托尼幸福快乐地和别人结婚了他就他妈的伤心透了，于是——

  
“山姆？”

  
有脚步声从他左边向他走来。“是的，队长？”

  
“托尼结婚了。”

  
“啊哈。”

  
史蒂夫终于把目光从托尼身上移开，与山姆关切的目光对视。“他和谁结婚了？”

  
托尼发出了一种难以形容的声音。

  
山姆眨了眨眼，惊讶地张着嘴说：“你在耍我，对吧？”

  
史蒂夫摇摇头。他怎么会认为自己会拿这种事开玩笑？

  
“当然不是。我为什么要拿这种事开玩笑？你知道自从托尼像天使一样从天空坠落以来我就一直爱着他——”

  
托尼啧声反对：“天使才不会坠落——”

  
“——而且你知道我一直很想告诉他我有多想——”

  
山姆皱了皱鼻子。每当史蒂夫说起托尼有多么美丽、聪明、令人惊叹的时候他总是这么做。他的朋友绝对需要提高一下对男人的品味。

  
“——拥抱他，晨间和夜晚都亲吻他，但我还想每天都和他做爱，然后告诉他我有多爱他，即便他不爱他自己也没关系因为我爱他，而他——”

  
“请别告诉我你要——”

  
“是那么小。非常，非常小。如果我们拥抱的话他就会刚好到我的下巴。”

  
“——说，该死的。我说最后一次，我真的不想听你说你在尺寸上的癖好。”

  
托尼吃吃地笑了。史蒂夫感觉心中流动着一股自豪之感。他做到了。他让托尼笑了。真开心。

  
托尼的伴侣能让他笑起来吗？他希望如此，因为托尼值得整个世界、银河系、宇宙。

  
“就跟你说他的药剂量太足了，”托尼说。

  
山姆窃笑道：“我得承认，从来没想过我还能见着这么一天。”

  
史蒂夫的心骤然沉了下去。

  
他们怎么能拿这种事开玩笑呢？他能理解山姆这么做因为他就是很刻薄。一个大刻薄鬼。

  
但是听到托尼这样搪塞自己，他真的很受伤。这太令他伤心了，就像被捅了一千次一样。

  
或许山姆就是托尼的丈夫。这就说得通了。托尼和山姆可能是朋友但这无法解释为什么他们两个都在这里，一起。

  
但是山姆怎么能这样对他？他不是不知道史蒂夫有多么——

  
“——嗨。史蒂夫。亲爱的。看着我？”

  
史蒂夫这样做了，然后，哇哦。就，哇哦。

  
“你有一双漂亮的眼睛。”

托尼的脖子上泛起一阵红晕：“有人这么告诉过我。”

  
“太好看了，”史蒂夫继续说道，唇边逸出一声傻笑。他擦了擦湿漉漉的脸颊：“我喜欢画它。黑白两色的时候它看起来总是很美。但彩色的时候更美。实物是最美的。”

  
红晕扩散得更厉害了，蔓延到托尼的脸颊上，使他的肤色变得更深了。

  
“它就像你爱吃的巧克力一样浓郁，但有时候又几乎如墨水一般漆黑，或者像你喜欢的烘焙咖啡一样，尽管我觉得咖啡很难喝，但日头当空的时候，它就变成了金色，如蜜糖一般甜美——”

  
他听见山姆在他旁边发出作呕的声音。他怎么敢？他先是从他这里偷走了他的灵魂伴侣，现在又——

  
“说到蜜糖，”托尼打断他，用另一只手覆上了他们挽在一起的手，“我想让你做一件事。”

  
史蒂夫面露喜色：“任何事都可以。”

  
“看看你脖子上的项链。”

  
“好，”史蒂夫答应着并且立刻照做了，因为这是托尼想要的，他会用尽一切方法去实现，然后——”

  
那里有一枚戒指。

  
他的脖子上有一枚戒指。

  
和托尼的一样，它也是那种不起眼的银色，但中间不是红宝石，而是蓝色的。里面还刻了字。

  
翅膀头。

  
“这是——这是枚婚戒吗？”

  
托尼高兴地点头：“是哒。”

  
于是，史蒂夫的世界天翻地覆了。

  
因为他结婚了。

  
他居然结婚了。

  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯正式成为已婚男人了。

  
但这就意味着——

  
“不！”山姆叫道，“他又哭起来了！他不应该哭的。这他妈的是怎么回事？”

  
“也许这是喜悦的泪水？”托尼说，“我的意思是，他现在很晕——”

  
史蒂夫一点也不觉得晕。他倒是感到了放松、高兴、难过和困惑，在同一时间。

  
因为托尼结婚了，他也结婚了。但不是和彼此。

  
这太他妈的糟糕了。

  
“托——”他打了个嗝，“托尼？”

  
“什么事，亲爱的？”

  
“我很抱歉。”

  
托尼的眉毛都皱在一起了：“为了什么？”

  
史蒂夫紧闭双眼。他无法直视他的眼睛。在知道了这件事——知道了这件事之后就不行了——

  
“因为我和别人结婚了，因为我让——”

  
“他们说要改善麻醉效果的时候真的不是在开玩笑，”山姆低声嘟囔着。

  
“——让别人叫我‘翅膀头’。只有你能叫我‘翅膀头’而我不知道为什么我会——”

  
托尼叹了口气：“亲爱的——”

  
“——让别人这么叫。”史蒂夫吐了一口气，因为他的心情很沉重，他也不再觉得放松或者高兴了。就只剩下伤心，困惑，还充满罪恶感。“没关系。你值得比我——”

  
“甜心——”

  
“——更好的，而我甚至不能告诉你你对我有多——”

  
“宝贝——”

  
“——重要，我还和别人结婚了，即使我爱的人是你，只有你——”

  
“是你。”

  
史蒂夫倏忽地睁开了眼睛，心也跟着颤抖了起来：“什么？”

  
托尼咧开嘴笑了：“你是那个和我结婚的人。”

  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼。托尼的笑容里没有丝毫动摇。

  
“我们结婚了？”

  
“我们结婚了。”托尼一边转动他手上的戒指将它取下一边回答道，“事实上，已经五年了。你看。”

  
就和史蒂夫的戒指一样，那里面也有一段刻字。

铁壳头。

  
铁壳头。托尼的铁壳头对应着史蒂夫的翅膀头。

  
铁壳头和翅膀头。在一起。就像他们注定要在一起一样。

  
“真的吗？”史蒂夫哑着嗓子问。

  
托尼的笑容更灿烂了，像银河系中最明亮的星星一样闪亮。

  
“真的。”

  
史蒂夫使劲儿点了点头，他得消化一下这件事。

  
他结婚了，但不是随便和什么人。不是。他和托尼·斯塔克结婚了。他真的和托尼·斯塔克结婚了，他的灵魂伴侣。他的铁壳头。

  
史蒂夫想要大肆庆祝，用尽全力尖叫出声，亲吻托尼脸上的笑容，并且最终，最终知道他尝起来是什么味道——

  
但他只是哭了。

  
“哦，看在上帝的份上——”

  
史蒂夫无视了山姆。他是无关紧要的。他不构成这段对话的一部分。因为他没有和托尼结婚，和他的铁壳头结婚。

  
地球现在可能着火了而他连眼皮都不会眨一下。因为他和托尼·斯塔克结婚了。

  
他用手指擦了擦眼泪：“你……你爱我吗？”

  
托尼点点头，用他的拇指摩挲着史蒂夫的手背：“我爱你。自从我在纽约市中心地上的废墟和尘土中醒来开始。我是说，我当时并不知道。但当我睁开眼睛，第一个看到的就是你的脸……那一刻我能想到的全部，就是我有多希望我余生的每一天都能在你眼前醒来。”

  
有很长一段时间，史蒂夫都说不出话来。

  
在他最疯狂的梦里，他也不曾想过托尼·斯塔克会回应他的感情。毕竟，他是个未来学家，天才，亿万富翁，慈善家。与他相比，史蒂夫黯淡无光。他只是一个布鲁克林小子，过时之人。伟大的托尼·斯塔克，战无不胜的钢铁侠，怎么会看上他呢？

  
但现在托尼告诉他，就在史蒂夫爱上他的同时他也爱上了史蒂夫。这感觉真他妈太爽了。

  
“山姆？”

  
那个作呕的声音暂停了：“啥？”

  
“我结婚了，”史蒂夫说，以及，哇哦，这话说起来感觉太他妈棒了。

  
非常，非常棒。

  
“我和托尼·斯塔克结婚了。我和全银河系，全宇宙最了不起的人结婚了。并且他非常，非常，非常爱我。”

  
托尼发出了另一声难以名状的声响，仿佛他既感动又尴尬。他不应该这么想。毕竟，这是事实。

  
山姆一边的唇角扬起：“我知道。”

  
“我的铁壳头，”史蒂夫一边开心地说道，一边缩回到他的床，他的被子和枕头组成的空间里，“我的小小的，小小的铁壳头——”

  
山姆爆发出一阵大笑，托尼则呛咳了起来。

  
“拜托——”

  
“我爱你，托尼，”史蒂夫开口，哇哦，他真高兴他终于说出来了，终于告诉托尼他对自己有多重要，“极其，极其，非常，非常爱你。”

  
“我也爱你，”托尼低语道，他闪着他的小鹿眼以及，那是眼泪吗？托尼因为史蒂夫而哭了。不是因为悲伤，而是因为幸福。

  
史蒂夫为此而欢欣鼓舞。

  
他长舒了一口气，疲惫感突然涌上心头：“我觉得很困。我想我要小睡一会儿。可以吗？”

  
“当然啦，”托尼低声道，拉开了距离。史蒂夫为自己失去了托尼的触碰而默默哀悼。他是如此，如此地温暖。“等你醒来的时候我会在这里的。”

  
“你也该睡觉去。还有冲凉。还有吃饭。”

  
山姆笑着说：“他脑子再晕都还有时间唠叨。”

  
“去你的，威尔逊。”托尼叹了口气，“好吧。”

  
“你得保证。”

  
“我保证。”

  
史蒂夫抬起他的小指：“拉钩保证。”

  
托尼露出了微笑，用自己的小指钩住了史蒂夫的：“拉钩保证。”

  
史蒂夫点点头，尽可能大地咧开嘴笑了因为托尼应该得到最好的。

  
他一定是达到了目的因为托尼的笑容更大了以及，哇哦，这让他周身感到温暖和柔软还有——

  
还有他的唇。托尼的嘴唇温暖而柔软地贴在他的前额上。他的嘴唇有些干裂，但依然是温暖而柔软的。

  
他会亲吻他，稍后，吻在他的嘴唇上。等他的眼皮不再沉重，头脑也不再是一团浆糊的时候。然后，他就会知道托尼是咖啡味的，还是黄油味的。

  
当他的双眼紧闭时，他听到托尼从座位上站了起来。

  
“你录到了吗？”

  
“嗯哼。从他诗意盎然地描绘你的眼睛那段开始，我可以不用……”

  
史蒂夫没有听到其余的对话，因为他已经迷迷糊糊地睡去了。但是等到第二天，他恢复了健康，不再处于麻醉状态，并被允许回到楼上之后，他就得知了山姆已经用手机录下了整段对话，并且决定把整个过程放在他们巨大的宽屏显示器上，作为欢迎他回家的礼物。

  
二十二遍。

  
每一个复仇者都在场。

  
“我是个白痴。”晚些时候，当托尼和他终于收工回到他们的顶层公寓时，史蒂夫呻吟出声。他瘫倒在沙发上，把脸埋在第一个可以抓住的垫子里。

  
笑声和戏谑声仍然回荡在他耳畔。史蒂夫知道他们是好意。他的朋友们经常干这种事。他也知道他麻醉了之后就像喝高了一样。他并不是完全清楚他到底是开了个什么头。

  
但一想到他在这么短的时间内哭了好几次——

  
托尼放声大笑：“你不是一个白痴，”他说道。史蒂夫感觉到沙发的另一头陷了下去。强壮的双臂环抱住他的腰，将他拉入一个温暖的怀抱。

  
“你是我的白痴。”

  
史蒂夫不由自主地笑了。毕竟，他说得对。

  
稍后当托尼将他推倒在地的时候，史蒂夫发现托尼尝起来既不是咖啡味也不是黄油味。至少当下不是。

  
他尝起来像焦糖味的爆米花。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 有趣的是，我为这个提示写了一篇完全不同的故事。当我意识到结婚戒指和订婚戒指不是一回事的时候，我已经完成了差不多70%了，所以很明显我只好重新开始。  
> 你可以在汤不热上看到这篇文章。  
> 来汤不热和推特上和我聊聊吧。我很想听听你们的想法！


End file.
